Noise reduction in itself by building noise barriers is not a difficult problem in noise pollution technology. There are different fence-like solutions and noise reduction embankments in use. Because a part of the sound bends over the barrier, it is no use building one, which in very sound-insulating, about 20 dB is enough. For example, a tight carpet weighing about 5-10 kg reaches this level. Present solutions are heavier than necessary, more expensive and often unsatisfying in appearance. Embankments with vegetation are considered visually more natural, but they take often too much space and require expensive foundation reinforcement on a weak ground.